


Late Night Candle Delivery

by ThePlagueBeast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, and i'm a sucker for alpha/alpha, it's mostly just an excuse for pregnant clarke fluff, look it's barely a/b/o, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlagueBeast/pseuds/ThePlagueBeast
Summary: Clarke is an Alpha, and Clarke is pregnant. Two things not normally considered to be simultaneously possible.orI really wanted to read an alpha/alpha Clexa fluff piece but couldn't find it, so I'm writing it instead.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 122
Kudos: 824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Clarke as an alpha getting pregnant came to me in the liminal space between sleep and wakefulness, and refused to leave. So here's a nearly 3k chapter that I couldn't stop writing.

She sat on the sofa, stiff and wide eyed. There were tear tracks down her face and her nose was running and she kind of wanted to laugh. The apartment was empty, her newly ex-boyfriend had grabbed the last couple of boxes she’d packed for him, then bolted, barely remembering to leave his copy of the key on the counter.

She blinked, swallowing hard past the lump in her throat.

It wasn’t that she was numb, exactly. More that there were so many contradictory emotions rolling through her that she couldn’t even begin to process them, flickering from elated, to heartbroken, to furious, to panicked, and back round again faster than she could identify them.

Her phone buzzed by her thigh and she slowly turned to look at it, picking it up mechanically, and checked the text.

_RaeRae: Finn just blitzed outta the building wtf_

_Clarke: Yeah. We’re done._

_RaeRae: U jokin  
I’ll b right there_

A few minutes passed, Clarke still staring at her phone but her gaze so unfocused she couldn’t read the words. The front door swung open and Raven stalked in, radiating fury at the absent ex. “Who the hell does he think he is?”

Clarke coughed, clearing her throat, “Rae you don’t even know what happened.”

“True, but it’s Finn. He probably did something shitty and then bailed, hoping you’ll take him back in a week.”

“Not this time.”

Raven finally stopped being angry long enough to look over at Clarke, brow furrowing at the strange expression on her face. It was clear she’d been crying, a lot, but her expression was almost blank. Almost, just a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer, “What’s different this time?”

“He won’t want me back this time.”

“What could you have possibly done to make that ‘lovesick’ idiot not want you?”

“Got pregnant,” she said, staring into the middle distance with that ever so slight almost-smile playing at her lips.

“No fucking way.” Raven threw herself onto the couch beside her best friend. “No fucking _way!_ ”

“Got a blood test and everything.” She slid the paperwork that was on the coffee table towards the other woman. “100%, pregnant.”

“But… You’re an Alpha. I thought that was impossible?”

“Apparently… Apparently it’s just so unlikely no one ever thinks to tell us it can happen. Like a totally freak, one-in-a-billion chance.”

Raven finally joined in her sitting stiff backed, staring into the middle distance. “So he knocks you up and bails?”

Clarke snorts, “He called me ‘defective’.”

“I know where he lives, I _will_ kill him,” Raven said mildly, factually, like discussing the weather.

“It’s fine. It’s whatever. He clearly wasn’t who I thought he was if this sent him running. I told him a week ago that I suspected it, and he started moving his stuff out right away. I brought back the bloodwork today and he grabbed the rest. So yeah, we’re done. I’m good with that. I’m good.”

The room fell silent, both women absorbing the very dramatic turn of events. Clarke, for her part, found most of the negative emotions slipping away, almost like Raven picked them up to fuel her own rage at the Beta who’d fled.

“So… what’s the plan?” 

“I have no fucking clue.”

~~~

“...I’m gonna be a mom,” Clarke whispered into the quiet room, like if she said it too loudly the universe would realize its mistake.

“Holy shit. I’m gonna be an aunt,” Raven added, just as softly. “You know I’m here for the whole thing, right? Anything, anytime.”

“I know.” Clarke finally relaxed her posture slightly, curling towards the other woman. “How’m I gonna tell everyone? I don’t want to have to convince like a dozen people one at a time, exhausting.”

“Movie night? We’ll get the gang together down in mine, you can just tell them all at once. If it gets too much just come back upstairs.”

“Okay. Okay, that sounds good. Friday, right?”

“Friday.”

~~~~~~

Clarke was curled up in the recliner just off to the side of where everyone was sprawled. The couch and love seat were packed, the floor was a tangle of limbs, bowls of snacks were perched precariously on arm of couch and body alike. She’d managed to secure her spot early and defended it easily with weaponized popcorn.

“Kay assholes, before we start tonight there’s a pretty big fuckin’ thing going on that you’re all going to shut up and listen to. No judging, no jerks, I will kick the ass of anyone who says something stupid. Got it?” Raven stood in front of the TV, locking eyes with everyone at some point during her little speech. When she was satisfied she turned to Clarke, “Griffin, the floor is yours.”

Clarke uncurled slightly, just enough to be able to face the mass of people, _friends_ , while she spoke. “I’ll be fast. Two things. First off, Finn left and he’s not gonna be back. Feel free to punch him in the nose if you see him, I don’t care either way.” She paused, carefully dodging everyone’s questioning gaze. “Second thing. I’m pregnant. Totally certain. Doctor confirmed it. I’m keeping it.”

She settled back into her seat, pulling the bowl of popcorn closer to her chest like a shield while the previous murmurings of murder towards Finn suddenly dropped off, leaving a very eerie silence in their wake.

Clarke slowly lifted her eyes, glancing quickly from face to face. 

Monty was the first to speak, a slow smile spreading across his face, “Well, congratulations.”

A buzz of agreement went up among the group before Octavia spoke up properly, “You’re gonna be a mom!”

Clarke shifted to face her, meet her eyes, a grin slowly overtaking her face until she was beaming, “I’m gonna be a mom.”

~~~

As the credits rolled on the flatscreen, Octavia turned to face Clarke. “When are you gonna tell your mom?”

Clarke blinked, the idea had somehow not crossed her mind at all in the last week. “Uh… Sunday brunch I guess.” She swallowed, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t that she thought her mother would have a negative reaction, just that the concept of informing her mother that she was unmated, single, _and pregnant_ , was terrifying. 

“Want me to come with? She loves me,” Raven piped up from her place on the couch, one leg sprawled over the arm so she could fit in next to the rest. “Might help deflect some tension.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great Rae.”

Bellamy spoke up from his position in the middle of the floor, “Anything you need, just ask. You may not have a mate but you have us.”

Clarke smiled at the group, her friends, her pack. “I know. I will. Promise.”

~~~~~~

Abby hugged Clarke close as she entered the diner, her nose twitching at the subtle change in her daughter’s scent. “How have you been baby?”

Clarke squeezed her back a little more enthusiastically than normal before settling down in the booth beside Raven. “Been better. Finn left, looks like it’s going to stick this time.”

Raven nodded, “He even moved all his shit out.”

Abby slid into her seat across from them, quirking an eyebrow at the pair. “That boy never stays away long. What’s changed?”

Clarke shrugged, perusing the menu for a minute while she gathered her thoughts. The silence began to stretch between them and when it finally felt like it was going to snap she blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Abby’s eyes slowly widened, gaze shifting rapidly between her daughter’s eyes and her stomach, as though she could see the change through force of will. “Pregnant?”

“Yeah. Uh, eight weeks.” Clarke fiddled with her wrapped silverware, picking at the paper cuff around the napkin bundle.

Abby blinked slowly, setting down her menu to continue staring. After a few moments of silence she turned her gaze back to the menu, “I never liked him anyway. He never took responsibility.” She snorted, “Clearly exampled here.”

Raven chuckled, flipping idly through the menu like she wasn’t going to order the same thing she always did. “He flew the coop the second it was confirmed. Coward.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Not to defend him, but you have to admit there’s a certain amount of ‘I’m not having kids’ that comes with dating a female Alpha, as a Beta male.”

Raven nodded reluctantly, “It did really blindside all of us.”

“So you’ve told everyone already?” Abby asked, finally deciding on her order and setting the menu to the side.

“Yep, movie night. Everyone was great. Pup’s gonna be so loved,” Clarke said with a slightly dreamy smile.

Abby smiled in response, “That they will. What’s your plan for your pregnancy, and the birth? Are you going to stay in the apartment?”

“Yeah, everyone’s already there all the time and Raven’s in the building with me. Support is just a text away, if I need it.”

“I already promised Clarkey I’d take care of all the weird midnight cravings. I’m usually awake anyways, no skin off my nose to go run to the store and grab whatever.”

Abby nodded, pursing her lips, “And school?”

Clarke balked, eyes snapping up. She’d completely forgotten about school. Her senior year was about to start. “Oh shit.”

~~~~~~

“Rae, can you please go find me some scented candles? The apartment smells like Alpha ass ever since Bellamy came by yesterday.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed at all.” Raven tilted her head, sniffing. “I don’t smell it at all.”

“It’s gross, it’s making me queasy. Can you please find some candles?”

“I dunno how successful I’m going to be with that, it’s like two AM. I can ask around, see if anyone’s awake and got something.”

“Please!”

_**Delinquents Group Chat** _

_RaeRae: Not an emergency but does anyone have any scented candles Clarke can have?  
She’s got pregnancy-nose and Bell left his stank up in here_

_Bell: Hey!_

_Octopus: Lincoln says his cousin has a hoard  
He’s gonna see if she’s awake_

_RaeRae: Bless you O  
Clarke has been gagging for an hour_

_Bell: Seriously?_

_Octopus: I told you, you reek bro  
Lincoln’s cousin is up  
She wants to know what the candles are for  
At two in the morning  
Permission to disclose?_

_Clarke: Granted, please_

_Octopus: She’s on her way  
Good to send her over herself?  
I don’t want to leave bed  
Plz plz plz plz plz_

_Clarke: Acceptable  
Bellamy, you’re not allowed in my house_

_Bell: HEY!_

~~~

A soft knock at the front door was quickly answered by a queasy Clarke who’d taken to pacing to try and quell the nausea. She pulled it open and blinked as the smell of lavender and vanilla wafted into the apartment.

“Emergency candle delivery?” The woman at the door offered, holding up the bag and cocking her head to the side.

“Oh thank god, please come in!” Clarke pulled the door open the rest of the way, ushering her guest in and taking the bag gratefully. “I was never going to be able to sleep with the way this place is smelling.”

The other woman tilted her head, subtly sniffing, “I don’t really smell anything..?” She finally said, confusion lightly coloring her tone.

Clarke nodded and shrugged, pulling out a candle jar and quickly lighting it, almost shoving her face over it and inhaling deeply. “Uh, sensitive nose. Well, at least now it is. Oh, shit, manners. Hi, I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“Well thank you, Lexa. Seriously. I was going insane.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why the sudden need? I’d like to have a better idea why I came across town in the wee hours beyond it being a ‘truly massive favor’ for my cousin.”

“The favor is mine, reaching you via Octavia. Lincoln was just a facilitator. As for the need, it’s uh…” She trailed off, turning her attention back to the candle and the extremely relaxing aroma surrounding it. “I’m pregnant. And apparently that means all my Alpha friends reek to hell and back now.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed as she studied Clarke, “I’m an Alpha, my scent doesn’t seem to be bothering you.”

Clarke blinked, she truly hadn’t realized that was the case on either count. “Huh. Well, I guess that puts you on the very exclusive list of ‘Alphas allowed into my apartment’. Congratulations. You want some coffee or tea or something, since I dragged you out of your home and halfway across town in the dead of night?”

“Tea would be nice, thank you.”

Clarke stepped into the kitchen, busying herself with the electric kettle while she rummaged around the cupboards for the selection of herbal teas stashed away in there. As she arranged the mugs on the counter a thought occurred to her. “You haven’t questioned that I’m pregnant. Like at all.”

Lexa shrugged, moving to lean against the counter while watching the kettle heat. “Not my place. The fact that Lincoln believed it enough to give me a blank IOU says enough to me.”

“Huh,” Clarke muttered, throwing tea bags into the mugs before pouring the hot water over top. “S’weird, you’re the first person who didn’t already know me that I’ve told.”

“Well, congratulations, if you want them.”

“Oh, I want them. I’m thrilled,” she grinned, enjoying the way Lexa’s lips quirked in an answering, albeit small, smile. Clarke grabbed her mug and moved back to the table, finally glancing at the label on the candle and realizing that it wasn’t the scent she had caught so strongly when she opened the door.

Brow pulled together in thought, she turned to Lexa who was just joining her. “Stop me if this sounds super weird, but… could I smell you? It’s just, uh, I realized I can’t actually smell the candle at all.”

Lexa’s brow rose at the request, glancing at the candle, then Clarke, before shrugging and holding her arms open in an invitation for a hug. 

Clarke stepped up to her, placing her hands gently on her shoulders before leaning in close and just barely grazing her nose along Lexa’s neck. “It _is_ you,” she murmured, moving almost instinctively closer and inhaling deeply.

Lexa stiffened up slightly before bringing her arms around to rest her hands on Clarke’s upper back. Clarke sighed deeply, melting slightly into the touch, her arms pulling around to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders, nose more firmly pressed into her neck.

After a few moments of the embrace, Clarke pulled back, a sheepish blush coloring her features, “Sorry. You just, you smell really good. Really calming. I didn’t realize how stressed I was.”

Lexa squeezed her shoulders briefly before stepping out of their little bubble, settling down with her tea. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind. You… also smell good.” The strangeness of the statement, the idea that another Alpha was appealingly scented, making itself obvious in her tone.

“Think maybe it’s just the pregnancy making hormones go whack?”

“No idea. Could be, I suppose,” she said doubtfully.

Clarke nodded, sitting down with her own tea and taking a long sip. “Seriously, thank you for coming tonight. I really hope I didn’t throw off your schedule too badly.”

“Nah, insomnia had me up anyways. I’ll probably power nap around ten.”

“Ugh, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since I found out. Not from stress, I think, just everything feels off. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Well, you’re probably just having a hard time relaxing. Honestly I do too. I wouldn’t mind keeping you company for a while. It’s much more pleasant than sitting at home and staring at my Netflix queue.”

“That would be nice. Want to join me on the couch with some Planet Earth?”

“Sure.”

~~~

Lexa blinked slowly, eyes unfocused. She glanced to her side, realizing that at some point during their docu-marathon Clarke had curled into her side, head tucked up under her chin, and both of them had fallen asleep.

“Clarke,” she shook her shoulder gently, not wanting to wake her fully, just enough to get her to her bed. “Clarke. You fell asleep on the couch.”

“Mmmm don’ care,” Clarke mumbled, shifting forwards and almost climbing into Lexa’s lap in the process, her arms snaking around the other woman.

Lexa gulped, torn between extracting herself from this far-too-intimate position, and letting the blonde get the sleep she was clearly craving. Another half-hearted shoulder shake only resulted in Clarke somehow moving them both horizontal, her face firmly planted on Lexa’s chest. She sighed, giving up, pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them, and wrapped her arms around the other woman to keep her secure.

It wasn’t moments before she was asleep again.

~~~

_**Delinquents Group Chat** _

_RaeRae: I go to bring Clarke breakfast and what do I find?_  
_[cuddlebuddy.png]_

_Bell: Who’s that?_

_Monty: IDK_

_Jasper: Hot_

_Murphy: Awwww look at snuggly Clarke, she’s drooling_

_Octavia: Lincoln says that’s his cousin Lexa  
The one with the candles_

_RaeRae: must’ve been some candles_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultrasounds and dates.

Clarke slowly lifted her head, the smell of bacon tickling her nose into wakefulness. She scrunched her face at the feeling of dried drool on her cheek, wiping at it absently before dropping her face back down into her pillow to let the scent of the breakfast Raven had dropped off lure her into fully waking.

Only her face wasn’t resting on her pillow. And her body wasn’t on her mattress. She felt the back of the couch against one side and cracked a curious eye. When she was met with a vaguely familiar face inches from her own, she froze. “Oh.”

A green eye cracked open, roving lazily to meet her own. “Morning.”

“G’morning…”

“You’re a very aggressive cuddler in your sleep,” Lexa informed her, voice a little raspy from sleep. “I tried to move you to your bed and you basically tackled me.”

Clarke’s eyes shot wide, a furious blush attacking her cheeks. “Oh. That… only usually happens with Raven. Sometimes Octavia. Monty, once…”

“An honor, then, to be sleepily assaulted by you?”

“I suppose.”

Lexa chuckled, glancing to the coffee table where two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast waited. “Do you have a breakfast fairy?”

Clarke turned to follow her line of sight. “Oh, Raven has been bringing me breakfast. I never feel hungry until I smell it, so I never make it.” She paused, eyes going wide again at the realization that _Raven had already been here_. “She saw us.”

Lexa quirked a brow. “Well. At least I get breakfast.”

Clarke groaned, slowly sitting up, realizing as she did so that her arms had been firmly wrapped around Lexa’s waist, one leg hooked tightly over a hip and the other wrapped around one of Lexa’s like a vine. “Jesus I really wrapped around you,” she muttered mostly to herself, finally disentangling enough to scooch to the end of the couch and grab one of the plates.

Lexa sat up far more elegantly, tucking one leg under her as she reached for the other plate. “I’ll admit, the last twelve hours have been nothing like I anticipated when I woke up yesterday.”

“You’re telling me,” Clarke said around a bite of bacon, humming contentedly at the perfect level of crispiness. “I uh… I really hope I didn’t derail your whole day,” she finally added in an apologetic tone.

“No, if I had anything truly important I would have escaped your clutches. It was… nice.”

“What was?” 

Lexa’s cheeks colored slightly, “Feeling wanted.”

~~~

“D’you have any plans for today?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Wanna hang out? I’m still languishing in the freedom of summer vacation and I’ve kind of run out of ideas.”

Lexa chuckled, grabbing their plates and setting them in the sink. “I suppose there are worse ways to spend my time. Am I going to be held hostage for more cuddles?”

“A possibility,” Clarke admitted lightly, pouring them some tea. “Mostly, uhm, I really haven’t felt this calm in a long time and I’d like it to continue.” She shrugged, playing it off as best she could. The level of emotional vulnerability she was expressing to a near stranger leaving her feeling discomfited, and all the more so for how barely she felt that at all.

Lexa cast her eyes down to the mug in her hands, humming in thought as she considered all the options she had for the day, weighing them against the odd feeling of peace that had settled over her since she stepped into the apartment last night. “I’d like to stay a while, if that’s alright.”

Clarke flashed a brilliant smile at her, “Perfect.”

~~~

_**Delinquent’s Group Chat** _

_Clarke: OMG RAE YOU TOOK A PIC?_

_RaeRae: Did you see it?  
Did you see how cute?  
OF COURSE I TOOK A PIC_

_Clarke: YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SHARE IT_

_Octopus: She kind of did  
It’s adorable  
Lincoln’s been cooing over it for hours_

_Monty: Me too_

_Bell: Wait  
I just caught up  
I’m banned from the apt  
But rando-cousin gets to sleep over?  
How’s this fair?_

_Octopus: Who said anything about fair?_

_Clarke: Less ‘get to sleep over’ and more ‘Sleepy Clarke wouldn’t let her leave’_

_RaeRae: OMG  
That’s even better_

_Monty: Sleepy Clarke is a force of nature_

_RaeRae: Beside the point  
The real question is  
Why didn’t Sleepy Clarke want her to leave?  
Hm, Clarke?  
HMMM?_

_Clarke: Sleepy Clarke is a cuddle ho_

_Monty: Sleepy Clarke did latch onto me once_

_Octopus: Sleepy Clarke is not a cuddle ho, Sleepy Clarke has very specific standards_

_RaeRae: Sleepy Clarke doesn’t just grab anything warm, we tried that_

_Bell: Yeah, and I had a bruise for a week  
Thanks for that_

_Octopus: So Lexa meets Sleepy Clarke’s Very Specific Standards  
Does Lexa meet Awake Clarke’s standards?_

_RaeRae: Well I did only just see her leave_

_Octopus: IT’S LIKE THREE IN THE AFTERNOON_

_RaeRae: Right?  
What could they have been up to for an entire morning?_

_Clarke: … we were watching nature documentaries  
Didn’t even realize it was so late_

_Bell: I’m offended_

_Murphy: What else is new?_

_Bell: Shut up Murphy  
She shows up after midnight, gets CLARKE CUDDLES, and spends the day on that divine couch watching documentaries?  
And I get banned from the apt?_

_RaeRae: She also got breakfast  
I left my share when I found them_

_Octopus: She earned it, clearly  
Answering a totally random request from a friend of her cousin’s girlfriend?  
And then clearly she’s chill af  
Because we all know Clarke’s a disaster_

_Clarke: HEY_

_Octopus: Hush it’s true  
You’re a disaster for a pretty face  
How’d you even talk to her for like eight hours?_

_Clarke: I…  
Holy shit  
HOLY SHIT SHE’S HOT_

_RaeRae: HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE?_

_Jasper: WTF CLARKE!?_

_Octopus: HELP I’M DIEING I CAN’T BREATHE  
Octavia’s on the floor laughing, this is Lincoln  
I agree, how did you not notice?_

_Clarke: I was kind of distracted trying not to puke at first  
And then she was just nice the whole time?  
And then we were watching TV  
And then I was asleep  
… How DID I not notice?_

_RaeRae: You were literally on top of her for hours, your observational skills have taken a fuckin dive_

_Clarke: I… can’t even argue any of this.  
I’m gonna go shower and rethink my life_

_Bell: Wait since when do you find Alphas hot?  
Clarke?  
Since when?_

_Murphy: Shut up Bellamy._

~~~~~~

“Shit. Shit, shit, shitshitSHIT!”

Clarke paced around her living room, staring at her phone and willing someone, anyone, to respond to her text. She had an appointment today, her first ultrasound, and *no one* was able to go with her. She had an hour until she had to go in there, alone.

The thought curdled her stomach and she fought against the urge to bow to the porcelain throne.

“Fuckit,” she finally muttered, texting Lincoln. He wasn’t strictly part of the pack but he was Octavia’s and that meant a lot. 

She wanted to cry when she got his apologetic response, trapped at work for another four hours. She wanted to cry again when he added that he could ask Lexa. Permission granted quickly, she threw herself onto the couch, desperately trying not to think of whether it would be better if she went with Lexa or went alone.

On the one hand, she so very badly needed the support just to walk through the doors of the clinic. Every time she’d gone for anything she’d been followed by strange looks and suspicious sniffing. No one ever outright saying anything, but the wary curiosity was fraying her nerves. Add to that, she so very deeply wanted someone else there to feel her joy when she finally saw her baby. Someone to confirm that it was real.

On the other hand, she hadn’t actually seen Lexa since she left her apartment almost two weeks ago. Primarily because there hadn’t been any specific reason to, but also because Clarke still hadn’t fully reconciled with her laughably belated realization of Lexa’s attractiveness. She’d borderline had a crisis of sexuality at the notion that she found the Alpha beyond appealing before quickly throwing the potential disaster aside with a shrug. Why didn’t matter, the fact was, she was hot, and Clarke was so, so screwed.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Lincoln confirmed Lexa was on her way over. “Fuck.”

~~~

“I seem to be doing you a number of favors via my cousin.”

“Put it on my tab.”

“Oh, you have a tab now? Planning to ask for something else?”

“Possibly. I’d like to keep my options open.”

Lexa snickered, holding open the car door for Clarke and closing it as she settled in. “I have to wonder what I’m getting out of this.”

“Well last time you got breakfast.”

“Lunch, then?”

“Play your cards right and you’ll get dinner too,” Clarke said with a wink as Lexa pulled out of the parking lot.

~~~

Clarke sat in a joyous, tearful daze as she waited for the nurse to return with her ultrasound printouts, Lexa perched on a chair nearby. Wordlessly, she handed the mother a few tissues.

Clarke took them with a quick smile, wiping at her face, before settling a hand on her stomach. “Holy shit,” she whispered.

“Congratulations,” Lexa said softly, a gentle smile playing at the corners of her lips. 

Clarke turned her awed, glittering eyes on Lexa. “Thank you so much for being here with me. I don’t think… it wouldn’t have felt as real, without someone I knew. So, thank you.”

“Not a problem. I get lunch out of this, remember?” Lexa said easily, deflecting the intensity of the emotions directed at her.

Clarke chuckled, thumb running circles on her abdomen. “Yeah. Lunch, right. Dinner’s on offer, too, if you want to stick around.”

“Everyone else is busy, I suppose?”

“My fault, I forgot to tell them when the appointment was until like two days ago. No one could get free.”

“My good fortune, then.”

“I’d argue that it’s my good fortune, given that I can still only contact you via Lincoln.”

“Let’s rectify that, give me your phone.” Lexa held her hand out for Clarke’s phone, offering her own with the other. They quickly swapped, adding their info, just before the nurse opened the door with the printouts and other information in hand.

~~~

_**Delinquent’s Group Chat** _

_Clarke: [ultrasound1.png]_

_RaeRae: OMG BEAN_

_Monty: A BEAN_

_Octopus: Little tiny precious bean!_

_Jasper: Aww beanie baby_

_Murphy: Wow, a whole bean_

_Bell: Why is everyone calling it a bean?_

_Clarke: It looks like one?  
It is tiny and adorable and that is a tiny and adorable word?  
Raven started it and everyone fell in line?  
Take your pick_

_Bell: Very cute bean_

~~~~~~

_Clarke: You know, I never did get you that dinner I offered._

_Lexa: Well, it was my fault I had to leave._

_Clarke: Still, I talked it up and didn’t deliver_

_Lexa: I’m free tonight._

_Clarke: I’m taking you out to eat if it’s tonight  
I’m not grocery shopping today  
You’ve seen my fridge_

_Lexa: Yes, I understand why Raven insists on bringing you food  
So, out to eat tonight?_

_Clarke: Sounds good to me._

_Lexa: Excuse me if I’m reading into things  
Do you intend this to be a date?_

Clarke stared at her phone, mouth falling open as her mind raced. _DID_ she intend it to be a date? Clearly she enjoyed the fuck out of Lexa’s company even during daylight hours and without the buffer of nature documentaries. Clearly she enjoyed being in physical proximity even more. “Fuck. In for a penny…”

_Clarke: If you’d like it to be._

_Lexa: It’s a date, then._

~~~

Raven stepped into Clarke’s apartment, nose wrinkling at the incredibly obvious sour scent of anxiety rolling off of her friend. “What’s the emergency?”

“I kind of accidentally and then intentionally asked Lexa on a date. Tonight!” Clarke shouted from her bedroom, the sounds of her rummaging through her closet covering whatever she was muttering to herself in there.

Raven rolled her eyes, moving to extract the other woman from the tangle of clothes she’d found herself in. “And you’re freaking out because…?”

“Honestly? No fucking clue. Habit? I always got anxious before a date before. Well, except with Finn, but I think that’s because I didn’t give a fuck.”

Raven snorted, nodding in agreement. “Well stop it. You already know you’re compatible in basically every other way. All you need to tick off the list is Sex and Romance.”

“Not,” Clarke said emphatically, “in that order.”

“Right. ‘Wine, dine, sixty-nine’ is the order for a reason.”

“Wonder how effective that outline is when I can’t drink. Oh god I can’t drink! I’ve never had a date without a drink. You know how tense I get.” Clarke looked absolutely stricken at the realization, and Raven had to fight to hold in her laughter.

“Clarke. Clarkey. Clarkey-poo. Honey.” Raven grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her around to look in her eyes. “Everything you’ve told me about Lexa? You’re going to be fine. She sounds great. Lincoln vouches for her. Just, think about how you feel when you’re around her?”

Clarke nodded, slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. After a few moments a slightly goofy smile spread across her face and the smell of anxiety was replaced with the sharp crispness of excitement.

“Okay, now let’s get you all dolled up.”

~~~

“You seem quite relaxed,” Lexa observed casually as Clarke lead them into the restaurant and held the door open.

“I am. Now, at least,” she chuckled. “Raven had to talk me down. I’m good at working myself up.”

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement as the hostess led them to a table. There was a brief stand-off where both wanted to pull out the other’s chair, before Clarke rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be doted on.

“I have to say, it’s very nice to see you dressed up. I’d say that you clean up nicely but, honestly, you’re attractive even when you’re messy.” Lexa smiled, glancing at the menu to give Clarke a chance to recover from the compliment.

“At this point I’m almost willing to pay money to see you messy. You haven’t appeared in anything less than business casual, yet.” She squinted, realizing, “Even at two in the morning with nowhere to be. Do you just live in blouses and slacks?”

Lexa hummed noncommittally, now refusing to meet her eyes and reveal the truth of the accusation. 

“You do! Do you even own sweatpants?”

“I… do. From college. They’re… somewhere. I’m sure.” She shifted in her seat, thinking about her wardrobe. “I find more comfort in looking professional than in… comfortable clothing.”

Clarke nodded, letting the teasing drop in the face of the genuineness of the statement. “Fair enough. I’m not complaining, just so we’re clear. Just very curious. I have the feeling you’re adorable when you let your hair down.”

Lexa snorted, “Literally or figuratively?”

“Both.”

~~~

The meal continued on smoothly, the only hiccup being a heated exchange over who was going to pay for what. It ended only when Clarke agreed to a solid 50/50 split, Lexa arguing that they’d swapped and stolen so many bites from the other that they’d basically split everything evenly. 

They stepped outside and Clarke tilted her head towards the nearby park. Lexa nodded, reaching out to link their arms together as they walked. “This has been very nice.”

“I agree. Even with the waitress throwing you bedroom eyes half the night.”

Lexa blinked, turning to Clarke with her brow furrowed in confusion, “I didn’t notice.”

Clarke grinned, “Good answer.”

“It’s the truth!”

“I know. That’s what makes it a good answer.”

Lexa huffed, rolling her eyes. “Well, I appreciate you like honesty above all.”

“Life’s too short to fake it.”

“Then… Why were you with Finn for so long?” 

The genuine confusion in her tone halted Clarke’s knee-jerk defensiveness on the subject. “Familiarity I suppose. Obviously not regularity, we’d fight, break up, get back together. Every few months, really. But I knew him. I knew what to expect. I could anticipate things. It never felt dishonest, for me. I knew what we were. We were never going to mate.”

She’d never actually said that aloud before and the realization would’ve startled her if she hadn’t already felt it so deeply in her bones. Her and Finn were really never going to be forever, they were just ‘for now’, and his time was over.

Lexa nodded. “I understand. I had something similar once. We parted on better terms than you did.”

Clarke chuckled, “I think the only terms worse than being left because you’re pregnant is being cheated on,” a thoughtful pause, “or them going to prison.”

A soft laugh escaped as Lexa led them down the path. The park’s lights were coming on as dusk settled in and it cast the evening into a pleasant glow. The breeze was still warm, though the smell of summer was waning.

“How have you been this week?” Lexa finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

“Good. Borderline great, we’ll have to see how tonight ends. Might tip the scale.”

Lexa nudged their shoulders together in slight admonishment. 

“Hey! I wasn’t implying any funny business. I’m just saying, it’s the end of the week, the night isn’t over. Plenty of room for things to go either way. Though, after the rest of this evening I think the only thing that could bring it down past Good would be getting mugged.”

“Good thing we’re on a well lit path in a safe neighborhood, then. Wouldn’t want your week to be anything less than Good.”

“And how has your’s been?”

“It was alright, until I got your text. Then it was mildly terrifying until we confirmed tonight as a date.”

“Terrifying, really?”

“Truly.”

Clarke looked at her with a raised brow and tilted head, practically demanding further explanation.

“Clarke you’re… Fantastic. No, seriously, don’t laugh. I’ve spent more time with you this month than any of my actual friends.”

“Actual friends?”

“Be fair, we technically barely know each other still.”

“True.”

“As I was saying. I… can’t put my finger on it, maybe with a gun to my head I could point out something specific but I’d rather not test that, thank you. But I really enjoy time with you. And you are… exceptionally attractive.” Lexa could _feel_ her ears turning pink at the confession.

Clarke let an amused smile play across her face, “It’s okay, Lexa, I think you’re hot too.”

“Clarke, please, I’m trying to be genuine here.” 

“And I’m not? You just say it fancier.”

Lexa paused, considering, then nodded in acceptance. “I don’t mean to be so formal,” she finally muttered.

“It’s endearing. Cute, even.”

“Cute!?” Lexa stopped walking entirely, an almost comical look of offense on her face.

Clarke had to press her lips together, bite her cheek, to keep from bursting out laughing. After a few deep breaths to calm down she nodded. “Cute as shit. You get a little… line, right here,” she rubbed her thumb just off-center between Lexa’s brows, “when you’re thinking of how to word something. I like that you take it seriously, how to say things. I kind of just start talking and don’t stop until I run out of words.”

Lexa relaxed into a smile, grabbing the hand that had touched her face, bringing it down to kiss the palm. “I’m glad you can appreciate it. And I like the way you speak, you don’t make it hard to discover what’s on your mind.”

“That is a very polite way of saying that I have no filter.”

“Well…” Lexa began, trying to think of literally anything she could say to argue the point before giving up with a nod and a shrug. “It’s cute?” She finally offered.

Clarke laughed, stepping into her space and wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Nice save.”

“The truth.” She rested her hands on Clarke’s hips.

“That’s what makes it a nice save,” Clarke murmured, tilting her head back to make up for the slight height difference so she could bump their noses together.

Lexa inhaled deeply, Clarke’s scent filling her lungs with courage before her hands slid upwards. One stopped at a shoulder, pulling her upper body a little closer, the other moving to the back of her neck and tangling up in her hair. She paused momentarily, just long enough to make her intentions clear, before closing the last bit of distance between them and catching her lips.

Clarke leaned into the kiss immediately, a sensation like fire rolling under her skin in the best way. Her hands reacted without conscious thought, gripping firmly at Lexa’s lower back and pulling them flush together, melding from thighs to shoulders. She pulled back for a moment, exhaling shakily before taking a deep breath full of Lexa, then leaning back in with renewed fervor.

They stayed entwined for much longer than public decency would allow, and when they came back to themselves they both pinked at the realization that where was an absolutely impolitely strong scent of arousal surrounding them. A few deep breaths, a little space put between their bodies, and a slight breeze allowed them the clarity to collect themselves.

“Not to be presumptuous-”

“Oh, please, presume.”

“-your place or mine?”

“Your’s, Raven has a key and no shame.”

~~~

_Clarke: Don’t bother bringing breakfast up tomorrow_

_RaeRae: Get some!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know any synonyms for 'cuddles'?
> 
> Also, lowkey loving the Bellamy-bashing in the group chat, I can't help it. He's not even a jerk in this story, he's just an easy target.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look there's some sad stuff I'm sorry but Lexa and Clarke are fine.

Clarke tucked her nose tight against Lexa’s neck, breathing her in deeply. She was sleepy, eyes still crusted and hair mussed from the night before, and wrapped around Lexa so tightly it was a wonder the other woman could breathe.

“Not that I’m complaining,” a groggy voice spoke up from underneath her, “but last night didn’t feel like a First Date kind of night.”

Clarke chuckled, curling her face in even tighter, “Well if you think about it… it was more of a third date.”

Hands moved into her hair, scratching lightly against her scalp, “Howso?”

“Well we had a breakfast date when you came over the first time. And then lunch when you took me to my appointment. Therefore, dinner was the third date.”

“Well, if that’s the logic you’re using,” Lexa shrugged as best she could without dislodging the other woman.

“You’re the one deciding what a first date should go like, _after_ it happened.”

“Ah. Point. I suppose, well I feel a little awkward-”

“No!” A gasp of faux-shock.

Lexa grumped, shuffling slightly so she could see the side of Clarke’s face, still mostly buried in her neck. “I feel awkward, because it feels tacky to have you in bed after one date. But you’ve made a point too good for,” a hand flails, grabs a phone, checks the time, “seven in the morning.”

“Oh god it’s only seven? And, please, elaborate on why I was right. I’d like to bask in this overall sensation.” Her lips brushed against Lexa’s neck as she spoke.

“We spent plenty of time together, more than most people do before the cliched third date. So, I suppose it’s just me feeling awkward because I feel like I should feel awkward. Did… did you follow that?”

“Y’know that’s pretty much why I was having a freakout before you picked me up last night. Panicking because I felt like I should be.”

“Maybe we should make a pact to only feel the things we actually feel and not what we think we should feel.”

“Sounds like a deal, seal it with a kiss?” Clarke finally pulled her face away from bare skin, just enough to meet Lexa’s eyes, grey in the morning light. Lexa craned her head down and they agreed that one kiss wasn’t going to be nearly enough.

~~~~~~

“So, you and Lexa?” Raven waggled her eyebrows at Clarke from the other end of the sofa, pulling the bowl of popcorn into her lap and batting at her friend’s hands when she tried to grab some. “Spill first, popcorn is for talkers.”

Clarke groaned, dropping her head against the back of the couch. “Yes, me and Lexa.”

“Clarke, I can smell her on you.”

Clarke tucked her nose into her shirt, which was actually one of Lexa’s few T-shirts. She hadn’t minded the thieving in the slightest. “She got a little tactile before I left.”

“A little? You’re covered in Back Off Buddy smell,” Raven teased, leaning forward to sniff exaggeratedly. “It’s super cute.”

Clarke slumped into the cushions, pulling the collar of the shirt up over her nose to hide the blush crawling up her face. She could deal with basically everything except Raven being all mushy-gushy about her relationships. “I think it’s sweet. She didn’t want anyone giving me a hard time.”

“Have people been giving you a hard time?” The switch from coaxing teasing to protectively concerned was immediate.

“Just stupid, ignorant people. It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m doing fine, Rae.”

“Still, you should’ve have to.”

“And yet, this is the world we live in. I’ll be fine. I can deal with dumbasses.”

“I’m worried for you, when school starts up. What’s your plan for classes? Especially since you’re due, what, like after New Year’s? You’ve got a whole semester of trying to be a college student _and_ incubator.”

Clarke’s nose popped out of the shirt collar and she groaned. “Oh god, I didn’t even think of that. I’m gonna have to take on a lighter workload… all year. Shit, I need to see what classes I can take next summer. I’ll just graduate later. Whatever, I’ll deal.”

“You sure? I know you were excited to be done with all this as soon as possible.”

“Yeah. I was. Things change,” she shrugged and rested a hand on her belly, she hadn’t started showing yet but she could feel the difference under her palm. “I’m cool with it. It’s not what I expected of this year but,” she shrugged again, “I’ll do what I need to.”

~~~~~~

_RaeRae: Incoming!  
Finn’s storming up the stairs!_

_Clarke: He’s WHAT_

_RaeRae: He looks pissed???  
WTF_

_Clarke: IDK  
I’m texting Lexa  
Hang in the stairwell plz_

_RaeRae: On it_

~~~

“The fuck do you want?” Clarke asks through the crack in the doorway, chain lock still securely in place.

“You fucking replaced me!” He says, indignant, affronted, almost enraged. He stinks, of beer, of sweat, of anger.

“You’re not that special, _Finn_ ,” she says his name like a slur, wrinkling her nose at his aroma, willing herself not to be sick in front of him. Although, the idea of puking on him does appeal.

“Oh, oh _clearly_. It only took you what, like a month? We were together for _years_ and you go and move on with the first Alpha that’s willing to look your freak-ass way?”

She sees red, slams the door shut just long enough to wrench the chain free before flinging it open again. He steps back, almost knocked over by the aggression in her stance and scent. “The fuck did you just say?” She demands, lips curled in a snarl. If she had hackles, they’d be raised, she can practically feel the hair raising along her neck.

He’s taken aback for a moment before he rallies himself, shifting back into his anger, matching her snarl, “Just what I said. What the hell kind of Alpha is she anyways to want someone so fucked up? Look at you! Everyone always thought you were an Omega in school, and you even got pregnant. What the fuck kind of Alpha are you _supposed_ to be?”

He thinks she’s going to wilt, like she always did before. This wasn’t a new fight. He’d always wanted her, when everyone thought she was going to present as an Omega with all her softness in body and personality. It soured, went strange, when her Alpha status made itself known. He still wanted her, but demure and submissive. He knew what buttons to press to make her think less of herself, and tonight he had no reason to hold back.

He expects her to shrink back on herself, expects her insecurities to turn her anger into sadness, expects her to step aside and let him back in like she always did before. He doesn’t even think that he wants her any more, but the idea that he’s been replaced, so quickly, rankles him.

So he throws what he can at her and he thinks, he knows, that she’s going to back down.

“Go fuck yourself,” she snarls, hand snapping forward to grab the front of his shirt and haul him closer, “You didn’t _want_ me anymore. You called me _defective_. You _left_. So _go fuck yourself, Finn_.” Her voice is low, her teeth are flashing in the poor lighting in the hallway, her scent is unbridled rage and he’s shaking and shocked and a little bit terrified.

She shoves him, hard, and he slams into the door across from her. “You _are_ defective, what kind of fucking Alpha gets pregnant? We had _plans_ , damnit! We were going to finish school and mate and marry and then you just went and fucked it all up!”

Again, her response shocks him, because now she laughs. Her eyes are still hard, but the laughter can’t seem to stop from leaping up out of her throat. “You- you thought we were going to _mate_?” Her tone is incredulous. “Are you stupid? Wait, no, I know the answer to that.” 

She shakes her head. “I don’t hate myself enough to spend my life with you.” Her tone is firm, unwavering, and the buried pain that leaks out of her eyes is enough for him to flinch. 

“I think you should go.” A new voice, he turns and sees _the replacement_. She’s standing in the door to the stairwell, arms crossed, a hard look in her eyes. Behind her, Raven leans against the bannister.

“Get the fuck outta here, Finn,” Raven says, shaking her head. “Get the fuck out and don’t come back.”

He squares his shoulders, shoots a look to Clarke that lives somewhere between rage and apology, and moves past Lexa in the doorway. She clamps a hand on his shoulder, mutters something in his ear that has him paling, before shoving him towards the stairs.

Clarke collapses against the doorframe to her apartment, suddenly exhausted. Lexa exchanges a glance with Raven who nods and goes to ensure Finn actually fucking leaves, then moves to help Clarke back inside.

“He smells like fish, how did you live with him for so long?” Lexa asks quietly as they settle on the couch.

Clarke just laughs and buries her face in the other woman’s neck, holding her close.

~~~

Clake’s head is in Lexa’s lap, Lexa’s fingers trailing through her hair, pausing to scratch at her scalp before combing through again. It’s soothing, calming, relaxing, and Clarke finds herself drifting into a space where words and truths she hasn’t spoken aloud want to be known.

“I presented late. Like, I was 17,” she mumbles, reaching for Lexa’s free hand to toy with her fingers while she speaks. “Everyone thought I was going to present as Omega. People who didn’t really know me thought I was Beta. Basically no one expected me to be an Alpha. Senior year was,” she licked her lips, thought over the words, rifled through the memories, “It kinda sucked. I wasn’t, not like bullied, not _really_ , just… High school is such bullshit yanno?”

She waited for Lexa’s noise of acknowledgement before continuing, “There was a lot of dumb clique stuff. Like I was under the radar for so long because of my lack of presentation, so I already had my niche. I was in theatre, choir, art clubs, that kind of thing. There were a couple other Alphas there but they were all, y’know… _Alpha_ , macho, muscles and toughness and posturing. I still looked… like me.” She shrugged as best she could.

“They called me ‘soft’,” she scoffs, “It sounds so stupid now but it fuckin, it _hurt_. I just wanted to do what I was doing and just… be left alone. Except for my pack, they, they were great. They’d go to bat for me any time, but it didn’t exactly help the idea that I was too _soft_ to fight my own battles. I just, I didn’t _want_ to fight.”

She sighs, closing her eyes and biting back memories. “Finn had been around since freshman year. He was sort of always after me, like… yeah he’d have kind-of relationships for like a month or something but then he’d be right back to asking me out and when he kept at it even during senior year I finally said yes and he took me to prom.

“He was _so nice_ back then,” she laments, shaking her head a bit, “I don’t know what happened. He knew what I was and he just… He wasn’t mean until we started college. We were in the dorms and living separate and he got, I think he got jealous? I don’t know, I don’t know if I want to understand.”

She sighs again, curling up a little tighter, Lexa’s hand still moving through her hair. “He started talking down to me, bringing me down, and I didn’t notice, he’d phrase it just… just right, that it didn’t sound like an insult but it _felt_ like one and… Honestly I didn’t even realize it was something he’d been doing until I met you.”

At this, Lexa’s hand stills, “Me?”

“You.” She nods, then reaches a hand to encourage Lexa’s to continue working through her hair. “You’ve been so respectful and genuine and just… so fucking nice.” She buries her face in her lap, hiding from the compliments she’s thrown out. “You compliment me without motive, I can’t… I don’t think anyone’s ever done that. Ever said I looked good just because they wanted me to know that they thought so. No one’s ever told me I make them feel wanted.”

Lexa slowly untangles her fingers from Clarke’s hair, tucking it back and out of her face before reaching around to turn her over in her lap. She cups her face with both hands, leaning over to rest their foreheads together. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, of course I’m going to tell you so every chance I get.”

Clarke finally smiles for the first time that night, rearranging herself just enough to be able to lean up and pull Lexa down for a soft kiss.

~~~

_**Delinquent’s Group Chat** _

_RaeRae: I’m not putting a hit out  
But if anyone sees Finn  
Kick him in the dick_

_Octopus: The fuck he do_

_Murphy: The FUCK he do?_

_Bell: WTF could Finn HAVE done and still be alive?_

_RaeRae: Swung by Clarke’s and did his usual round of BS  
She put him in his place_

_Octopus: You go babe_

_RaeRae: he left tail between his legs  
Lexa helped_

_Bell: Lexa was there?_

_RaeRae: Clarke texted her_

_Bell: Oh come on!_

_Murphy: Shut up Bellamy_

_RaeRae: IDK what she said to him but he looked like he was gonna piss himself  
It was amazing  
Anyways  
Not putting a hit out, but if you see him_

_Murphy: Kick him in the dick, got it_

_Monty: Want me to hack his facebook?_

_RaeRae: … Oh hell yes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an Angry/Confrontational!Clarke in my head that demanded the chance to get out, and then there was the desire to explore more on the Alpha stuff and all this nonsense happened and IDK guys I don't know what's happening here any more than you do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut-roh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY anon commentor who wanted an update bc apparently that was exactly what my brain needed to make it happen!

_Lexa: This is awkward so I’m just going to say it.  
We’re still super new as like a couple?  
We’re a couple right? I’m not seeing anyone else_

_Clarke: We’re a couple, and yeah we’re new_

_Lexa: Right, so the awkward part.  
My rut’s coming up  
And IDK how I’ll handle…_

_Clarke: My super weird Alpha-ness?_

_Lexa: Basically but I was going to say it nicer_

_Clarke: Of course you were :)_

_Lexa: Of course.  
My point is, we can maybe try to meet up if you’re up for it  
But I don’t want things to get weird between us _

_Clarke: Scent stuff, rut stuff, I know how it goes  
Every rut I had to either fight Bellamy or lock myself in my apt  
Sometimes both  
He’s a really good sport about it_

_Lexa: Same, but with Lincoln  
So we can try to meet up and see how it goes?_

_Clarke: I’d really like that_

~~~

Clarke settled into the loveseat in the corner of the cafe that Lexa suggested them to meet at. It wasn’t one either frequented, therefore it didn’t feel like anyone’s ‘territory’. Better to keep them both out of a defensive stance in every subtle way they could, just in case. Clarke wasn’t worried per se, but being cautious with an Alpha in rut was common sense. Especially when you were also an Alpha. 

She glanced up from her phone just in time to see Lexa enter and was immediately slammed with a scent that had her mouth watering and made her want to squirm in her seat. _So no problems on_ my _end_ , she thought, trying not to gape openly.

Lexa joined her quickly on the loveseat with a simple black coffee and Clarke watched her gaze skittered over to her, away, and back, like she was trying her hardest not to just openly stare. She watched her jaw clench a slow swallow.

“So,” Clarke started, pursing her lips, “I think it’s safe to say neither of us want to savage each other.” She took a sip of her own coffee, biting her lip as Lexa’s eyes followed the motion.

“Uh huh…” Lexa trailed off, still trying her best to not just gawk at Clarke despite how much she clearly wanted to look at nothing else.

Clarke quirked her lips, “I think, perhaps, it’s a little more along the lines of wanting to _ravage_ each other?” she teased lightly, leaning towards Lexa and gently bumping their shoulders.

She watched as the other woman let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes almost as though she was in pain. “Yeah, yeah that sounds about right.”

Clarke chewed on her upper lip, considering, before leaning a bit more fully into Lexa’s space. “I’m game.”

Lexa’s eyes snapped over to her finally, a quick once-over and a solid moment of eye contact before she downed her probably-still-too-hot coffee and stood, offering Clarke her hand. “My place, I presume?”

“Oh please,” Clarke grabbed her hand and stood, “presume.”

~~~~~~

_RaeRae: Clarkeeeeeeey  
Where are you?_

_Clarke: Lexa’s_

_RaeRae: Have you been there…  
The whole time?  
I haven’t seen you for like two days???_

_Clarke: Rut_

_RaeRae: GET SOME_

~~~~~~

Clarke burrowed her face into the pillows underneath her, flailing a hand backwards to grab the edge of a sheet to pull it up a little higher over her hips and ward off the chill from her cooling sweat. Lexa lay on her back beside her, still panting.

“Next time,” Clarke mumbled, “I’m letting everyone know before I get into your car.”

“Next time?” Lexa queried shooting a side-glance to where Clarke’s face was still hidden by pillows and hair.

“ _Next time_ ,” she emphasized.

“ _Oh_ ,” Lexa exhaled, a pleased smile crawling across her face.

“I knew that would make you happy,” Clarke groused without any real heat, “somehow I always forget to never imply anything about an Alpha’s bedroom skills. Either way they become utterly insufferable.”

Lexa rolled onto her side and shoved gently at Clarke’s shoulder, “I mean… You weren’t complaining.”

“I’m still not complaining. Not sure I can _walk_ but I’m not complaining. If _you_ can walk, though, you better get me some food, there’s two of us starving here.” She turned her head just enough to catch Lexa’s eye and give her a bit of a smile.

Lexa grinned in response, rolling closer to press a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder before whipping the tangled sheets from her legs. She stood up slowly, stretching muscles that badly wanted to cramp up, enjoying Clarke’s appreciative staring. “I’ve got leftover takeout if you’re not too picky about it.”

Clarke made a vaguely ‘gimmie’ motion with her hand, refusing to move otherwise. “Hungry,” she pouted when Lexa chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, I’m going!” Lexa waved vaguely at her before pulling on that elusive pair of sweatpants Clarke had found in the back of her closet after the first night. She left the room and Clarke sighed heavily, then glanced around to try and find her phone.

“Lexa! Text my phone please!”

The only indication she was heard was her text alert coming from under a pile of blankets on the floor. She slid almost bonelessly out of bed and rummaged around through the snarl of blankets before pulling her phone out with a triumphant grunt.

~~~

_**Delinquent's Group Chat** _

_Monty: So.  
Is Clarke alive?_

_Murphy: She’s been AWOL for days_

_Octopus: What do you know Rae?_

_RaeRae: Clarke is  
With Lexa_

_Murphy: ...this whole time?_

_RaeRae: You know it_

_Octopus: Lincoln is hinting  
That she’s getting some_

_RaeRae: You know it_

_Murphy: For like three days?  
Lexa in rut or something?_

_Bell: That’s crazy  
They’re both Alphas  
Hanging out is hard enough_

_RaeRae: Oh something’s hard alright_

_Octopus: That was bad and you should feel bad_

_RaeRae: Not my best work  
Point stands  
Clarke’s gonna walk like a cowboy for a week_

_Clarke: Clarke resents being spoken about like she can’t read it all_

_RaeRae: Well then maybe Clarke shouldn’t be excommunicado for days_

_Monty: Five dollar word_

_Murphy: I was right_

_Clarke: Murphy was right_

_Bell: WHAT_

_Clarke: What?_

_Bell: You always just want to punch me!_

_Clarke: That’s nothing new_  
_I ALWAYS want to punch you_  
_Just a little bit_

_Bell: what_

_Octopus: I think  
What she’s saying  
Is that she always wants to punch you  
And she always wants to bone Lexa  
And ruts just make those things happen_

_Clarke: B-I-N-G-O Octavia!_

_Murphy: I think we all want to punch Bellamy a little bit_

_Bell: why am i friends with you guys_

_Monty: Because we secretly love you_

_RaeRae: Because no one else will put up with you_

_Murphy: Because we only punch you a little bit and mostly when you deserve it_

_Clarke: Because I make the best hot cocoa in the tri-state area_

_Octopus: Because you’re my brother and you’re stuck with me  
So you’re stuck with them  
Admit it you love us_

_Bell: slander_

_Clarke: TTYL Lexa’s back with food  
I haven’t eaten since like dawn_

_RaeRae: I’m all in support of a good sexathon  
But if she’s not feeding you right Imma have a problem  
You’ve got the bean to look out for_

_Clarke: Bean is all good!_  
_Food is here_  
_Have fun not having a sexathon!_

_Octopus: Speak for yourself_

_Bell: EW ___

__~~~_ _

__Clarke stared off into space, a fork of noodles halfway to her mouth. Lexa cast her a side glance, then nudged her shoulder. Clarke startled almost hard enough to drop her fork, then gave her a sheepish look._ _

__“Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa asked, leaning forward slightly to look her in the eye._ _

__“Hmm… Considering, contemplating… hoping it’s not the case but worried it might be anyways... “ She huffed a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. “I’m worried we’re only compatible _right now_ because my being pregnant has all my hormones and pheromones all out of whack.”_ _

__Lexa nodded and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, turning over the problem in her head before settling on an idea. “Well, I can think of a way to determine whether _I_ will still find you appealing afterwards.”_ _

__Clarke tipped a brow at her, nodding for her to continue._ _

__“If you’ve got anything with your scent from before, clothes or like a plush toy or something, something packed away that you haven’t touched in the last few months…”_ _

__“I’ve got winter clothing stored at my mom’s. Vacuum sealed. Bust open a packet of eau du Clarke and see if you want to run for the hills?”_ _

__Lexa nodded. “I’m… Really really hoping it’s not just a weird… hormone-pheromone- _whatever_ imbalance or something. I really _really_ like you and I think it’d kill me a little if our relationship changed after the pup is here.”_ _

__Clarke chewed on her lower lip at that confession. She’d been thinking it too. “I mean… I really don’t want things to change either. I’m…” she gnawed on her lip again, wincing as she scraped it almost raw, “Like, no matter what happens you’ve become _really_ important to me and I really want you in my life, in _both_ of our lives.” She rubbed her palm on her stomach, just barely feeling the difference. “However that may be, but… like, preferably? As my partner.” She trailed off and desperately willed her cheeks to not redden._ _

__Lexa slipped sideways and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. “I would like that too.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've known since basically the moment I posted the last chapter how this one would start. Everything else was a surprise!
> 
> Alas, now I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm open to suggestions. At the very least having y'all talk about it will get me _thinking_.
> 
> Also, as I've stated on another fic that got updated today, I have ADHD and I can only really write when my fixation swings around to it. It's why I'll have something for several stories every day for a month and then nothing at all for several months. And, I CAN withhold chapters to try and give more consistent content, but I prefer being open for immediate feedback? IDK lmk what y'all think on that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back, bitches!

**_Delinquent's Group Chat_ ** __

_Octopus: Hey any of you guys seen Finn’s Facebook today?_

_Monty: ;)_

_Jasper: It’s beautiful_

_Bell: OMG_

_Clarke: Can’t check, what’s up?_

_RaeRae: Looks like a certain someone  
Made him like a Beta Supremacist page  
And join a PUBLIC ‘small male penis’ support group_

_Octopus: He’s ‘in a relationship’ with ‘my right hand’_

_Clarke: Monty_

_Monty: Yes?_

_Clarke: I love you_

_Murphy: Beautiful_

_Monty: Love you too  
LMK if you think of anything else  
His password was weak_

_Jasper: OMG he didn’t change it_

_Monty: He didn’t get the email alert ;)_

_Clarke: Bless you Monty_

_Bell: I’m gonna update my security…_

_Jasper: GUYS  
He’s posting  
He’s so confused  
I don’t think he knows how to leave the group_

_Clarke: It’s… not complicated?_

_RaeRae: How did you date him so long?  
He can’t even internet  
This is a travesty  
I mean, I’m really glad he’s so inept (finnept)  
But still, how did you handle this?_

_Clarke: Uh  
I don’t go on Facebook?_

_Murphy: Even I use Facebook_

_Octopus: Murph, your friends list is a hit list_

_Murphy: Your point?_

~~~~~

Clarke woke slowly, in that lazy way when you have all the time in the world to come back to it. Sensation filled her limbs but she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the ability to just lounge and bask in that coming-awake state. There was a weight on her and it took a few moments before she realized that she and Lexa had fallen asleep watching documentaries again.

It was becoming quite the common occurrence. Inviting her over and cuddling up on the couch and almost invariably falling asleep twined together. She loved every second of it.

Sound started slowly seeping back into her awareness and she caught Lexa mumbling. To herself? No, no she was mumbling into Clarke’s belly. Into her baby bump. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as her ears perked to try and catch the one-sided conversation.

“...can’t wait to meet you little bean. It’s all because of you I met your mom. I’ll tell you a secret, I _really_ like her.”

Her lips were grazing against her shirt every few breaths, it almost tickled.

“Our first date was all because she couldn’t get the smell of Uncle Bellamy out of her apartment. I brought candles and somehow we wound up watching nature documentaries until we fell asleep. It was very sweet. Our second date was the first time we got to see you. You’ve been here right from the beginning.”

A slightly more firm press of lips and Clarke realized Lexa was kissing her tummy. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching down to thread her fingers through Lexa’s slightly sleep-tangled hair and mumbling a groggy “Hello.”

Lexa leaned into her touch, “Hello. I was having a conversation with the bean.”

Clarke hummed in acknowledgement. “I caught a bit of it. You know, it feels like you’ve been around forever. I keep forgetting that, well technically speaking, they’ve been in my life longer. You didn’t know me at all before.”

Lexa nodded and shifted to stretch out like a cat, arms reaching up past Clarke’s shoulders while her rump went high. She exhaled slowly and resettled higher up on Clarke’s chest, snuggling down. “I’m sure I would’ve liked you just as well before.”

She hummed in agreement, shifting slightly so the hand not tangled in hair could stroke along her spine. “I’ve been talking with my doctor, kinda worried that I’m not getting very big y’know?”

Lexa smoothed a hand over her bump, still very small for four months along. “You do look a little bit more like you’re having a food baby.”

Clarke chuckled at the quip and scratched lightly at Lexa’s scalp. “Less a bean, more a burrito?”

“We should get mexican for lunch.”

“We should. But, what I was saying, I’ve been talking with my doctor and she’s really unsubtly hinting that she wants to do a whole, like, study on me. Figure out the how’s and why’s for the pregnancy. Especially since, she said, that beta sperm are less.... _aggressive_ than alpha sperm.”

“Aggressive sperm. This is a conversation that’s happening right now, isn’t it?”

“Hey, I had to talk about sperm aggression with the woman who’s seen my cooch under fluorescent lights, the least you can do is let me talk out the weirdness.”

She felt, more than heard, Lexa’s answering chuckle against her neck. “Alright, fair.”

“So anyways, she’s wondering if it was the sperm or the eggs that were so special about the whole, yanno, conception. It’s funny how frustrated she is, because she can’t get a sample of either to examine.”

Lexa made a vaguely disgusted noise and, following her train of thought, Clarke chuckled. “She’ll just have to be patient for the latter. The former seems like an entirely lost cause.”

“I know, but, just think how, like… twisted funny? It’d be if it turned out that I only got pregnant because _he_ had, basically, super sperm.”

Lexa snorted. “Oh god. ‘Super sperm’ really?”

“Look, that’s what it sounds like it’d be if it wasn’t something wr-.... Weird about me.” She chewed at her lip, wishing she hadn’t said anything.

“Hey,” Lexa propped herself up on her elbows and looked her in the eye. “Even if it wasn’t _super sperm_ , there’s nothing _wrong_ with you for being able to get pregnant. Unusual? Yeah, sure, very. Not in dispute. _Wrong_?” She shook her head emphatically. “You are _very_ weird to begin with, consider this another notch in your belt.”

Clarke gave her a half-smile and pulled her down to touch foreheads. “You’re very good for me, I think.”

“I hope.”

“I know!”

They both jumped at the sudden addition of a third voice and looked over to see Raven dropping a stack of cling-film covered plates on the table before walking into the kitchen to get silverware.

“Neither of you were answering your phones, so I figured you’d fallen asleep, _again_. Which, by the way, totally makes sense for preggers but, honestly Lexa what’s your excuse?” She grinned at the duo still cuddled up on the couch.

“She grabs me as she falls asleep and then there’s simply no escape.” Lexa explained matter-of-factly with a half shrug.

“Truth.” Raven arranged the plates on the coffee table and set a fork by theirs before pulling the wrap off her own.

“I’m gonna put one of those convenience store dingers on my front door, you keep sneaking in here.” Clarke grumbled, shoving Lexa gently so they could both sit up and start in on the dinner Raven brought up.

Raven got her a level gaze, “You _know_ I can disable that without even trying.”

“Yes, but my hope is that you’d be a good friend and respect my wish for a little warning. You’re gonna send me into early labor one day!”

The only response was a pair of snickers while she rolled her eyes and started in on her own plate. 

“Thank you for bringing me dinner as well,” Lexa added with a nod.

“No problem. I don’t know how to cook for one so bringing Clarke food was never a problem, but honestly my family is huge and my abuela taught me to _cook_. If I followed her recipes correctly I’d feed the whole floor.”

“And the whole floor would thank you for it, this is spectacular Rae,” Clarke grinned, shoveling another forkful into her mouth.

“You eat like a starving dog these days,” Raven scolded, throwing a balled-up napkin at her only for Lexa to bat it out of the air before it hit.

“My hero!” Clarke sighed, swooning dramatically towards Lexa before being shoved, gently, back into her spot and descending into a fit of giggles that was soon joined in by the other two. 

_All in all, a pretty good night._

~~~~~~

“Alright honey,” Abbey tossed the vau-sealed bag of sweaters towards her daughter who let it smack her in the face before dropping into her hands, “what’s this about?”

Clarke held up the bag and examined the contents before nodding to herself. “Lexa and I want to run a little scent experiment.”

“Why?” Her mother looked baffled and Clarke had to think for a moment why that would be the case.

“Oh, shit. Right. She’s an Alpha. Did… Did I really never mention that?”

The only response she got for a few very long moments was a quiet “huh” followed by the sounds of her mother rummaging around in her cupboards to make herself some tea.

The urge to fill the silence overwhelmed her and she began, “Since we only met after my nose started being affected by my pregnancy, we’re kind of but not seriously worried that like… y’know,” she shrugged emphatically whether her mother was looking or not, “that it might be somehow making us, like, ugh… _think_ we’re more compatible _that way_ than we are? Cuz like, I can hardly stand to be in the same room as Bellamy right now, he smells like gym butt.”

“That’s because that boy doesn’t know how to scrub,” Abbey interjected under her breath, startling a bark of laughter out of Clarke.

“But… Yeah. We figured it’d be a decent indicator if like, if she could get a sense for how I smelled before, because we _all_ know I’m not 100% the same, you clocked something before I even told you that first brunch. So like, that’d maybe be a decent indicator of if we’ll last, y’know, intimately… after.”

She ended her nervous ramble with a huff and another shrug and a stray thought that maybe she should get a therapist instead of just busting out at random on her mom or Raven.

Her mom set a cup of tea on the table in front of her and settled onto the couch beside her, swooping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her snuggly into her side and Clarke inhaled the scent of Mom and Protection and Safety that clouded around her and felt her shoulders relaxing almost against her will.

“I think you two are going to be fine, but if this will help your peace of mind, then I’m all for it.”

“Thanks, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything except what happened after the last break has been down and done for like six months but the chapter didn't feel Done so.
> 
> Thank you every single one of you who commented on previous chapters, y'all really helped me sort some things out in my head for this fic, and also reminded me that it both exists and that people would probably like more of it XD


End file.
